Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{q - 1}{4} \div \dfrac{9q}{7}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{q - 1}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{9q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (q - 1) \times 7 } { 4 \times 9q}$ $p = \dfrac{7q - 7}{36q}$